Not quite every cliche in the book
by Ruthiexx
Summary: People say you shouldnt have cheese before bed because it can give you bad dreams. Harry shouldnt have cheese before bed because this is what happens when he does. Extreme sillyness


Name: Ruth

Email: 

Title: Not quite every cliché in the book. OR Why Harry shouldn't have cheese before bed.

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron, slight Harry/Malfoy implied (choose Lucius or Draco yourself)

Rating: PG to PG-13 for the bad language

Archive: Anywhere, just ask.

Summery: People always say you shouldn't have cheese before you go to bed because it will give you bad dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, although I probably would just to start rumors! J.K.R owns HP and everything else associated with it.

Authors notes: This fic was inspired my friends little sister who said that she heard a rumor that Harry would die saving Hermione who had been tied to the train track by Voldemort with the Hogwarts express coming towards her at full speed, he would manage to free Hermione and get her out of harms way but would be killed by the train.

Warnings: Extreme silliness. I appologise.

------------------

"Not quite every cliché in the book eh Potter?" Malfoy spat his wand still poised, pointing directly at the group of people being herded onto the train track. Many of them screaming and crying, pleading for help to be rescued by 'The Boy Who Lived.' Couldn't they see he was a little pre-occupied right now and he _was_ saving their sorry arses, this was the bloke who would be killing them!

"I can't believe you're doing this Malfoy! What kind of sick bastard are you?" The moment the words left Harry's mouth he realized how stupid he sounded, of course Malfoy was the sick bastard of the century, look at the rest of the atrocities he had performed before. Harry looked grimly on as Malfoy's goons took out a length of rope and began tying the captives individually to the track a few inches apart from each other. "Harry, Harry, Harry, fame is everything is it not? I'm just giving you a chance to prove your superhero status." Harry struggled against his bonds, the ropes held fast and taut about his body, arms trapped at his side unable to reach his wand on the table beside him. "You're beginning to sound like Lockhart, you're just a bigger ponce than he is." He retaliated trying to form a plan in his mind; if only the Dursley's had let him watch TV more often maybe he would know what would happen next.

Malfoy turned his wand from the prisoners who were under the capable hands of his lackeys to Harry. "I don't think you quite understand Potter, I wont be the man killing these people," "Oh please, you think I'm falling for that? Don't you realize I'd overpower you and manage to stop the train seconds before it hits the first person?" Harry interrupted trying not to look into the cold gray eyes of his archenemy. "Oh No Potter, you wont be the one killing them either." Harry looked into those eyes for a moment trying to gauge what was going on in this twisted attempt to scare him. He had to ask even though he tried not to his curiosity got the better of him, "Who will be then?" Malfoy's sneer turned into a half smile amused by Harry's obviousness, "I was going to force your faithful sidekick Weasley into doing it but he has thus far eluded capture, then I thought of your supposed love interest. Only you don't have one, and both Granger and the Weasley girl could not be located. So who better to pull the trigger then your very own mentor."

At Malfoy's words Albus Dumbledore was pulled into the room, guarded by the highest of Malfoy's trusted companions, Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore's hands were tied behind his back yet Harry knew that the older wizard could perform wandless magic and wondered just why he was still captive. He looked into the light blue eyes that he had seen many times in his life all holding a slightly different sparkle, he gasped. The twinkle was gone so where his spectacles. Dumbledore was blind.

"You have noticed by now that he is blind, it was a rather simple thing to do. He was pathetic and useless afterwards, only a hand put in the wrong place in the compartment and that train will move and the self destruct will begin to countdown." Harry struggled once more against his bonds, though his gaze drifted to the group of people whose size had diminished since he had last looked, a familiar glimpse of a toad caught his eye. Trying to look like the sight of the prisoners being treated so roughly angered him, he squinted in order to concentrate harder to find the owner of the toad. He soon found the person he was looking for and the young man looked directly back at Harry and gave a wink and flashed a bit of a wand that was up his sleeve. Neville was here and he was armed waiting for a sign to take action.

"Look Malfoy, I'm rather bored waiting for all of this to actually happen. You've told me your evil plan, just threaten my life and tell me what you plan to torture me with and then get on with it." Malfoy looked flabbergasted, he certainly hadn't been expecting the outburst. "Come on now Malfoy, surely you can't be that shocked I mean you've always known I've had a bit of a death wish and who better to kill me than the man I have a certain ambience with." Malfoy's eyebrows rose, "So it's true then?" He asked his voice no longer held the strength and conviction it previously had.

Harry lowered his voice and his eyelids, looking up between his lashes, "That I respect you? No, that I'm attracted to you, yes. I have to admit that you're attractive when you aren't being a git." Malfoy looked affronted and blushed an unsightly shade of magenta.

Harry gave a twitch with his hand that could have been interpreted as an attempt to reach out to Malfoy. Chaos broke out and Malfoy whirled around to shout orders. Jinxes and spells flew through the air and Harry's ropes were cut from behind him and a familiar voice whispered, "I can't believe you came onto him!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the words of his best friend. As Malfoy turned back to face Harry, Harry attacked, the best way to fight people who relied to heavily on magic was with muggle fighting. Harry kneed him in the balls and slammed his fist into the side of Malfoy's face. Grabbing his wand he cast the full body bind and incapacitated the man. He rushed over to where Dumbledore had been taken, nodding to Neville and Ron who were freeing the prisoners and fighting off any of the goons that were still conscious. Finding Dumbledore sitting still on the floor of the compartment his long white beard and hair touching resting slightly on the floor, broke Harry's heart.

"Professor?" He asked attentively approaching the headmaster, the older man looked up directly at Harry and cleared his throat. "Harry I am not as blind as they think, one can never be blind when they see with their heart. You must see with your heart and your mind, you must not let your fear come into being." And with his last words he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "Dumbledore..." Harry whispered clutching the older man's hand, what did he mean?

Searing pain shot through his scar and Harry screamed.

"Harry? Harry wake up!" Ron knelt on the bed by his friend's side, trying desperately to wake Harry from the nightmare he was in. Just as Ron tried to shake Harry one more time he screamed and bolted upright. "Harry? What happened?" Ron sat back on is heels concerned for his friend. "R...Ron?" "Yeah Harry its me." Harry shivered and reached out to hug Ron, who held his friend tightly, he would always be there to help Harry come out of his nightmare world. "Shh Harry it's okay, what happened?"

Harry slowly began to tell Ron about Malfoy and the train and Dumbledore's death and the strange message he had left. The mood lightened immediately though when Ron repeated the words he had used in the dream, "I can't believe you came onto Malfoy!" Harry had been a little afraid that Ron would hate him for feeling the way he did but Ron didn't pull out of the embrace, their silence was companionable and Harry could begin to feel his eyelids drooping.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, "Yeah?" "Malfoy??" He asked incredulous. "I don't know, but if I'm supposed to see with my heart then I'm right where I want to be." Harry dropped his head embarrassed that he had let his thoughts slip out. "I'm glad about that, I'd hate to feel how I do alone and I hate it even more if you went with Malfoy, he's such a git!"

Harry tucked his head underneath Ron's and settled himself down to sleep, hopefully this time, with Ron with him, without nightmares.

As Harry fell back asleep Ron smiled and kissed the top of Harry's hair, even if his best friend had really weird dreams when he had cheese before bed he loved him all the same.


End file.
